


Command

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, season 4 filler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Ian tells Mickey what to do, but Mickey does what he wants.





	

There were soft kisses being pressed to Mickey’s face and that confused him until his brain caught up. And then he figured somewhere between Fiona saying goodnight and Ian coming home, he must have dozed off. Perhaps Debbie was the one to take his plate to the sink and turn the TV off, too.

His eyes fluttered open and focused on the green ones above him.

“You’re home,” Mickey says quietly, voice still coated with sleep. He sounds surprised and relieved at the same time. He hates that he’s still just as worried with Ian back as he was when he was gone.

Ian was leaning with his elbows on either side of Mickey’s head, hovering close enough that he didn’t need to go far before kissing him fully on the lips. When he pulled away, he smiled the kind of smile you muster after a long shift but there was also something behind his eyes that wasn’t completely exhausted. He smelled like alcohol and sweat and something too sweet.

“You don’t have to wait up for me, you know, Mick,” he says, guiltily with a touch of exasperation. He wasn’t going to run away again. He was fucking here and didn’t need eyes on him all the time. Sometimes this new feeling of too much energy scared him.

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Mickey half teased. Ian rolled his eyes with a grin and Mickey smiled back for a second. He then dropped his head and rubbed at his eyes, fighting being ashamed of what he was going to say next.

“Want to,” he admits, eyes darting up to Ian’s.

A few seconds passed before Ian nodded and tilted Mickey’s head back to kiss him again, slower and deeper this time. Mickey reached up and gripped his hair, moaning slightly when he felt Ian’s tongue against his.

It was late, Mickey was tired. He went when Ian pulled him up and told him to come to bed.


End file.
